thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt, nicknamed "The Fat Controller" (previously known as "The Fat Director"), is the manager of the North Western Railway and is a father figure to his engines. Personality Sir Topham Hatt is firm but funny and fair. He can be strict, but with a good reason and he deeply cares about the engines and also shows a fatherly side to them. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge if they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good jolly laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for situations beyond their control. Appearance Sir Topham Hatt is a short, chubby gentleman. He usually wears morning dress, consisting of a black tailcoat with grey trousers, a cream, yellow, blue, purple or grey waistcoat, a black tie and a black top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning grey, black or brown hair and blue eyes. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky (as an Elephant), An Engine of Many Colours, Apology Impossible, Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo), Banjo and the Bushfire (as a Crocodile) and Counting on Nia Trivia *According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, the Fat Controller is based on no one in particular, though Christopher Awdry suggests his doctor at the time the character was created may have been an "unconscious contribution". *Due to different societal norms, the Fat Controller is always referred to by his real name, "Sir Topham Hatt" in the US. **Even so, in certain US episodes, the engines' mouths are not reanimated properly, as their mouths say "The Fat Controller" when they verbally say "Sir Topham Hatt". **Also, several times in the UK script, Sir Topham Hatt is addressed by his nickname in public, when it would be inappropriate. This was fixed in Blue Mountain Mystery, when Victor called the Fat Controller by his real name "Sir Topham Hatt". In The Great Race, Gordon said "Sir Topham Hatt". *The Fat Controller's television series model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party appeared in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. *In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 calls him "Fat Hatt", a combination of his nickname and his real name. *According to Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt was a bad driver in his younger days. When he is seen driving Winston, it seems his skills have not improved. *The Fat Controller's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Art Museum in Korea in 2010. *Large scale and miniature models of Sir Topham Hatt are currently in the safe hands of the Top Props preservation group, after they were sold by The Prop Gallery. A large scale walking model of Sir Topham Hatt was also sold by The Prop Gallery. *Throughout the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his assistants. In the sixteenth season episode, Percy and the Calliope, the narrator refers to them as "helpers". *In the book, Thomas-saurus Rex, it states that Sir Topham Hatt used to be called "Little Topham Hatt" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book. *Sir Topham Hatt's television series model had eyebrows inconsistently. Between the sixth and eleventh seasons, the model mainly did not have them at all. *The alternative rock band Catherine Wheel released a song named after the Fat Controller called "Here Comes The Fat Controller" on their 1997 album Adam and Eve. *From the thirteenth season to the fifteenth season, Sir Topham Hatt was referred to as "Bertram" (not to be confused with the engine). *From Hero of the Rails to the eighteenth season, Sir Topham Hatt had an American accent in the US dub. *In most episodes and specials, Sir Topham Hatt is seen writing with his right hand. But in the nineteenth season episode, No Help At All, he is seen writing left-handed. This could likely be a mistake, but may also mean he is ambidextrous (being able to write with both hands). *A photo of the Fat Controller from the first season episode, Trouble in the Shed was shown on a web-exclusive video of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt is the only named human character to appear and speak in every season of the television series. Category:Characters